mushroom_kingdom_showdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Shy Guy
Shy Guy is one of the unlockable characters in Mushroom Kingdom Showdown. He was introduced in v.0.8. Moveset Hammer: By pressing the attack button, Shy Guy will strike with a hammer. This does 2 damage. Bullet Bill: By pressing the special attack button, Shy Guy will get a bullet bill cannon and fire it. This does 3 damage. Tribal Spear Jab: By pressing the down key and the attack button, Shy Guy will wear his tribal outfit and jab his opponents with a spear. This does 2 damage. Slingshot: By pressing the jump key and the attack button, Shy Guy will use a slingshot to attack opponents. This does 2 damage. Helicopter: By pressing the jump key and the special attack button, Shy Guy will get a propeller head and fly up. This can damage opponents from above. This does 2 damage per hit. (You can rack up damage easily by keeping your opponent above your propeller.) Spiky Ball: By pressing either the left or right (D and A) key and the attack button at the same time, Shy Guy will swing a spikey ball. This does 3 damage. Cannonball Throw: By pressing the down key and the special attack button, Shy Guy will throw a bomb. This does 3 damage. Showdown Attack: Shy Guy will unleash a giant phanto that will go around the map trying to attack opponents. This does 4 damage per hit. Attributes Shy Guy is ranked 6th in the A tier, a bit of a bump in the other direction when he was previously at 4th in the S tier, though he's still the highest of the lightweights. Shy Guy is yet another character that has a steep learning curve (though it's not too steep). This is because Shy Guy is the only character that has a projectile in his normal. However, that Slingshot can really rack up damage and support his spacing and gives him a surprisingly good combo game. However, it's his dash attack that makes him a real combo star. It can combo into his Helicopter, Tribal Spear, Hammer, Mace, or even itself. His Cannonball throw also helps his combo, where it can be used as a starter, finisher, or even be used during a combo. The Cannonball can also support his approach. He also has a decent projectile with his Bullet Bill Cannon and good range in his other normals. However, his approach is poor without the cannonball, and due to the short range in his dash attack, despite its combo versatility, can also be pretty risky at times, especially since he's still pretty weak. Nevertheless, Shy Guy is a serious force to be reckoned with once the player can fully learn him. How to Unlock Spoilers! Complete Classic Mode on the Hard difficulty, with Dr. Mario already unlocked. Skin Swaps Shy Guy currently has 4 skin swaps, Green Shy Guy, Yellow Shy Guy, Blue Shy Guy, and Gray Shy Guy. Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 2.59.07 PM.png|Gray Shy Guy Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 2.59.02 PM.png|Blue Shy Guy Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 2.58.54 PM.png|Yellow Shy Guy Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 2.58.29 PM.png|Green Shy Guy Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 2.57.33 PM.png|Normal Shy Guy Gallery Shyguyspecial.png|Shy Guy's Showdown Attack avatar.png|Shy Guy's artwork. shy guy unlock.png|The message displayed when Shy Guy is unlocked. shyguy.png|Shy Guy's Newcomer Image Category:Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:V.0.8 Category:Lightweight Category:Unsorted